Saki Amamiya
|-|Base= |-|Ruffian Form= Summary Saki Amamiya is the main protagonist of the first Sin and Punishment game. He was a member of a group bents on hunting aliens known as the Ruffians. After being heavily wounded in a mission, the leader of the Savior Group Achi was able to resurrect him by giving her blood, which also caused him to become stronger and led him to become the leader of the group. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least 7-B | 5-B Name: Saki Amamiya Origin: Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth Gender: Male Age: 14 years old, older before Successor of the Skies Classification: Human infused with Achi's blood, Leader of the Savior Group Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Those with Achi's blood can breathe in space), Weapon Mastery (Has mastery over his weapon, which acts as a gun and a sword), Energy Projection (His weapon has a Lock-on system, can fire projectiles, or a charged one), Attack Reflection (His weapon can also deflect missiles by turning them into energy based projectiles), Transformation into his Ruffian Form, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations. Energy Manipulation and Fire Projection (Gained in his Half-Ruffian Base Form. Can manipulate energy and his weapon can release fire) |-|Ruffian Form=All previous abilities, Large Size (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Restricted Flight, Teleportation, Limited Intangibility (Can briefly turn intangible to dodge attacks when teleporting) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Defeated Radan and can harm those comparable to him like Airan, who was able to knock down his casual berserkless Ruffian Form by shooting at his forehead) | At least City level (Defeated Kachua, who changed the weather and easily covered all of Tokyo in blood) | Planet level (Fought Achi's Earth Mimicry form, a false copy of earth which was going to replace the regular one, and defeated her by reflecting and converting her attacks, which were going to destroy the earth) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Airan, who fought and reacted to Brad, who moves fast enough to leave afterimages) | Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Fought and reacted to Kachua's attacks) | Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Achi, who quickly reached the atmosphere and converted her attacks into projectiles that crossed around the false planet) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class M by sheer size | Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class+ (His weapon in sword form can harm those comparable to him, sliced through Kachua and harmed Achi with a energy infused punch) | At least City Class | Likely Planet Class Durability: Small City level+ (Can take hits from those comparable to him, tanked blasts of electricity from the Near Zero and missiles) | At least City level (Can take attacks from Kachua in her Ruffian Form) | Planet level (Can easily take Transformed Achi's attacks, and withstood her apparent destruction) Stamina: High | Very high | Very high Range: Extended melee range with his dolphin gun, tens of meters with projectiles. | Tens of meters normally, hundreds of meters with projectiles. Hundreds of kilometers with teleportation (Comparable to Achi's). | Tens of meters normally, planetary with projectiles and teleportation. Standard Equipment: The Dolphin Gun (G&R-M64-JPC DOLPHIN POLICE STANDARD) | None notable | A crystal on his chest when connected with Airan. Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled in the use of his weapon and as a leader, fought and defeated many types of ruffians) | Retains his regular intelligence if Airan is with him, if not he is Animalistic. Standard Tactics: In his Ruffian Form, he starts out bloodlusted Weaknesses: He is reckless since it is said to cope well with danger. | He needs Airan to support him inside his body, otherwise he will lose his mind and act as an animalistic beast due to Achi's blood. Key: Base | Ruffian Form | EoG Ruffian Form Gallery File:SBB_Saki.png|Saki in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:SP_Saki2.png|Saki Ruffian and Base Half-Ruffian Forms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sin and Punishment Category:Treasure Co. Ltd Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Video Game Characters